Chvilkové rozptýlení
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Dva měsíce šílenství začaly jedním okamžikem.


**Originál****: **Suppliance of a Minute

**Odkaz: ** asylums.**7**insanejournal.c**7**om/merry_smutmas/6582.h**7**tml (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Vissy**  
><strong>

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** chan (16 let), dub con, netradiční bondáž

**PP:** Pokud se týká názvu, viz vysvětlení na konci povídky.

* * *

><p><strong>CHVILKOVÉ ROZPTÝLENÍ<strong>

.

Potkali se u brány.

Albus zvolna scházel po cestičce od hřbitova, s očima sklopenýma a pod okovanými botami mu křupaly oblázky. V kostele se toho rána nesloužila žádná mše, za což byl vděčný. Nevrlý soucit mlčenlivých venkovanů dokázal zahrát na nervy a on se stejně nejraději staral o matčin hrob o samotě. Farář to moc dobře věděl, měl pochopení pro ty rázovitější obyvatele vesnice a sledoval je se zájmem, který by méně opatrnému mudlovi mohl vynést návštěvu ministerských zapomínačů. A za dlouhá léta si zvyknul, že pohřebiště za jeho kostelem nemusí být nutně vždycky tak klidným místem, jak by mělo.

Přinejmenším hrob Kendry Brumbálové ale vykazoval jen málo známek posmrtné aktivity. Albus se naučil zajít k němu každé ráno, aby se postaral o ptáky, kteří smutně posedávali kolem a očistil jejich trus z náhrobku. Jeho matka měla k ptactvu neobyčejně blízký vztah, daleko překračující obvyklé přátelství mezi kouzelníkem a sovou. Dokonce i Bernard, starý kohout Dobbsových, po její smrti upadl do smutku a celé týdny Godrikův důl trýznil vytrvalým kokrháním. Lidští obyvatelé vesnice Kendru neznali ani z půlky tak dobře.

Albuse z hlubokého zamyšlení náhle vyrušil smích, který k němu dolétl jakoby z velké vzdálenosti. Takové veselí nepamatoval, co odešel z Bradavic a dokonce ani tam se nikdo nesmál s takovou bezstarostností. Zvedl oči, zamrkal do ranního slunce a u brány si všiml štíhlé, světlé postavy. Srdce se mu náhle sevřelo strachem - skoro jako by na rameni cítil zoufalý, varovný stisk matčiny ruky - rozběhl se a zavolal: "Ariano?"

Smích zazněl o pár tónů níž a Albus si uvědomil, že vůbec nepatří jeho sestře, ale cizímu člověku. Strach ho předtím popohnal, zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi a Albus teď viděl, že má co do činění s hezky oblečeným chlapcem, možná o rok nebo dva mladším, než byl on sám, s komickou hřívou žlutých kudrlin na hlavě a s vřelým úsměvem na rtech. Albus se zarazil přímo před bránou. Než se stačil vydýchat, mladík promluvil: "Leckdo už se vyjádřil pochvalně o mojí kráse, ale ty budeš první, kdo si mě spletl se ženou. Smím se představit? Mé jméno - "

"- je Gellert Grindelwald," doplnil Albus. Cítil, že se začíná červenat a nejen proto, jak se ztrapnil, ale také kvůli Gellertově zářivé auře, která se nečekaně prodrala pod tlustý plášť únavy a otupělosti, který Albuse obyčejně halil. Jak měl ve zvyku, sklopil v sebeobraně oči a hledal nějaký bod, na kterém by mohly bezpečně spočinout. Jenomže na Gellertovi toho bylo málo, co by Albusovi zklidnilo tep a usnadnilo dýchání. Nakonec se spokojil s jeho bílýma rukama, složenýma na nejvyšším břevnu brány. Na Gellertově prostředníčku Albus zahlédl inkoustovou šmouhu - potěšila ho, protože podobnou měl sám. "Omlouvám se. Na moment jsem si myslel, že jsi někdo jiný a dostal jsem trošku obavy."

"Omluvit bych se měl já," řekl Gellert. "Nechtěl jsem tě polekat. Ani nevím, proč jsem se vlastně rozesmál - kromě toho, že jsem si najednou připadal šťastný. Možná kvůli těm fialkám ve tvých vlasech."

"Úplně jsem na ně zapomněl." Albus se mírně zděsil a odhrnul si neúhledný cop, propletený rostlinkami, za ucho. Arianina zmatená magie nutila fialky kvést po celý rok a ona je v noci sbírala na zahradě a zaplétala je bratrům do vlasů. Tyhle chvíle s ní měl Albus nejraději - když cítil sestřiny drobné, trpělivé prstíky a nemusel vidět hrůzy, které jí tančí za očima.

Teď zjistil, že zatímco spal, fialky trochu povadly - necítil už ani jejich vůni, i když Gellert možná ano. A zjistil také, že kromě nich má ve vlasech i kus zaschlého krému ze včerejších buchet. Ne kvůli Arianě - byla dokonale čistotná - to on sám. Brýle by možná podobným nehodám zabránily, jenže to by je nesměl zapomínat nosit. Albus se narovnal v ramenou a schválně si odhrnul vlasy dozadu, protože přirozený instinkt mu radil schovat tvář.

"Takový pohled jen tak nezapomenu," řekl Gellert vesele, ale jeho zářivý úsměv zmírnila nepatrná vráska nad nosem. Albus se na tu drobnou nedokonalost na okamžik soustředil, pak zase sklopil oči. "Ale jak můžeš vědět, jak se jmenuji? Že by mě předstihla má pověst?"

"Ani v nejmenším," popřel Albus fakt, že pověsti o vyloučení černé ovce klanu Bagshotových z Kruvalu dosáhly dokonce i do uzavřené, samotářské domácnosti Brumbálových. Gellertovy ruce se viditelně zatnuly do zábradlí a Albus pocítil podezřelé nutkání sevřít je ve svých dlaních. "Máš oči po tetě."

"Čím dál hůř!" Gellert zaklonil hlavu a znovu se rozesmál. "Oči po tetě? Teď je mi jasné, že lžeš, protože ses mi do nich ještě vůbec nepodíval."

Gellertova angličtina nesla zřetelný jihozápadní přízvuk, jaký si Albus, vychovaný na severu, sotva někdy osvojí a jeho nestydatá slova šokovala tím víc. Albus byl zvyklý na zdrženlivost a málomluvnost Godrikova dolu, ale dal se vyprovokovat a s vyzývavou bojechtivostí, podobnou té Aberforthově, Gellertovi oplácel pohled nevídaně zlostně a otevřeně.

Uvnitř zachoval sebeovládání, byl si vědomý, že Gellertův obličej je první novou tváří, kterou vidí od matčiny smrti. Právě matka ho učila, se střídavým úspěchem, jak potlačovat svůj obtížně zvladatelný nitrozpyt. Od chvíle, kdy ji uložil do země, se nikdy necítil tak bezbranný jako teď.

Ukázalo se, že Gellert ve skutečnosti opravdu má oči po pratetě - zvědavé, zářivě modré. Právě ta podobnost Albuse přiměla, aby povolil v ostražitosti, neboť madam Bagshotovou vždycky pokládal za příjemného společníka - rozhovory s ní připomínaly procházku mezi přeplněnými, zaprášenými regály starého knihkupectví. I když v Gellertově případě, pochopil Albus s údivem, zdánlivě otevřený výraz klamal. Chlapcova mysl byla tak důkladně zablokována, že Albus za vnější zdí nepřečetl vůbec nic. A nepřipomínalo to naučenou nitrobranu, s níž se Albus občas setkal - to pečlivé přestavění jinak chaotické mysli na obranu proti vetřelcům - ale spíše přirozený instinkt a talent, který, zdálo se, nabízel až děsivé možnosti. Nedokázal říct, jestli Gellert před ním něco tají, nebo jestli vůbec nemá co skrývat.

"Neměj strach," ozval se Gellert náhle a vytrhl ho z myšlenek.

"Já- " začal Albus, aby to popřel, ale nevěděl, co říct. Gellert nakláněl hlavu jako pták, důvěrně, čekal s vytaženým obočím a lehce našpuleným dolním rtem - Albus chápal, co má asi na mysli, ale nebyl zvyklý spoléhat se na řeč těla, aniž by měl k dispozici neodbytný šum skutečných úmyslů, skrytých za maskou. Přemýšlel, co asi prozrazuje jeho vlastní obličej.

"Není čeho se bát," pokračoval Gellert. Široký úsměv a naléhání v jeho hlase se daly vyložit jen jediným způsobem. "Nevidím do tebe o nic víc, než ty do mě. Není to zábavná změna?"

Albus přistoupil blíž, položil dlaně mezi Gellertovy ruce a zkusmo lehce zatlačil na bránu, která je oddělovala. Nepřekvapilo jej, když nepovolila ani o píď - Gellert měl výhodu páky na své straně. Nadechl se. Z Gellertových úst ucítil ranní vejce na slanině, z jeho podpaždí mýdlo a pot. Albus byl vyšší, jako obvykle se hrbil a jeho nos se tím ocitl někde na úrovni Gellertových voňavých, rozcuchaných kudrlin. Přinutil se narovnat záda. "Musím domů."

"Opravdu? Ještě je brzo."

"Čekají na mě bratr a sestra." Nebyla to úplná lež; Aberforth mu zazlíval každou vteřinu, kterou Albus strávil mimo domov, i když se ušklíbal i nad jeho přítomností. A Ariana bude chtít svoji lekci věštění z čísel. Někdo musí nakoupit, postarat se o účty, napsat nekonečně dlouhé dopisy. Čas se obrátil proti Albusovi a zdálo se, jako by ho chtěl zaživa pozřít. Pevně sevřel zábradlí a dodal: "Nechej mě projít, prosím."

"Tak zdvořilý!" Gellert k němu zvedl svoji absurdně okouzlující tvář. "A přitom vypadáš, že bys mě jednou ranou mohl poslat do vzduchu. Na tak huňaté obočí jsi dost mladý. Nechám tě samozřejmě projít, pokud na tom trváš, ale budeš muset zaplatit mýtné."

"No dovol?"

"Ani náhodou. Svoji odměnu mít musím a dostanu ji," prohlásil Gellert škodolibě. "Nemám snad na ni nárok? Bezpečný průchod bránou za jeden polibek?"

Albus údivem otevřel ústa. "Anebo bych si mohl ponechat zbytek důstojnosti a přemístit se rovnou na druhou stranu," odsekl, znejistělý Gellertovou odvahou a nepochopitelnou lehkovážností. Albus už v minulosti dostal pár podobných návrhů, ale všechny je odmrštil bezvýznamnou poznámkou a jiskřícím pohledem. I ta nejprostší prosbička mohla ukrývat zrádný močál touhy, strachu a zoufalství a utržené rány zatím Albuse nedokázaly naočkovat proti šílenství druhých, ani ho nenaučily, jak je léčit. Ale Gellert byl obzvláště nepředvídatelný, proto Albus nejistě zkusil: "Zahráváš si se mou."

"Rozhodně se snažím." Gellert zaháknul palce za Albusovy malíčky a přátelsky je stisknul. "Nepřidáš se ke mně? Jeden polibek snad není tak vysoká cena."

Jeho dotek Albusem proletěl jako blesk, s neznámou rozkoší, podobnou nevolnosti. Ztěžka polkl. "Já - ani mě neznáš."

"Ne," přikývl Gellert. Sevření jeho drobných palců zesílilo a Albus si byl náhle zcela jistý, že jestli nedá vyžádaný polibek, Gellert mu vytrhne prsty rovnou z kloubů. "Ne, neznám, ale právě proto se tak dobře bavím. A rád bych tě poznal. Potom, ano? Nebo ty nemáš rád hry?"

"Nemám na ně čas."

Gellert se zvedl na špičky, přiblížil obličej k tomu Albusovu a zašeptal: "Jsi kouzelník, ne? Tak si čas vyčaruj."

Jeho půvabná, rozzářená tvář se Albusovi rozmazala a rozechvěla před očima a znovu mu připomněla sestru - její jemný, dětský obličejík, takovou neurčitou, sladkou líbeznost. Žaludek se mu sevřel, když vtom ho do brady popíchla nečekaně ostrá špička nosu a on poslušně sklopil hlavu. "To nedokážu," vydechl do Gellertových úst.

Albus zavrávoral a opřel se o bránu - náhle totiž ucítil závan vzduchu a nastavené rty, které se okamžitě spojily s jeho. Jeho mozek ochromoval strach, ale ústa se dávno nemohla dočkat. V tom polibku nebylo ani za pětník důstojnosti, jen úzkostlivá neobratnost, oslepující slunce a dlouhá léta zanedbávání. Gellertův obličej se pod ním ani nepohnul, samolibý a neústupný, a když se Albus pokusil zvednout ruce, aby jej vzal do dlaní, zjistil, že nemůže - pořád ho držely dva palce jako ve svěráku.

"Oh, ne," napomenul ho Gellert zpěvavě. Albus vydal nějaký hrdelní zvuk, naslepo kopnul do ohrady a brána se otřásla v pantech. Gellert ani nemrknul; vesele se mu smál do obličeje a Albus se odtáhl. Začervenal se, když si všiml stop po slinách kolem Gellertových rtů. Gellert zamyšleně naklonil hlavu, kmitl jazykem jako ještěrka, olíznul si koutek úst a pobaveně zatnul zuby do spodního rtu. "Sodomitu jsem poznal na první pohled, ale nenapadlo mne, že budeš i panic," řekl. "Smím se o tebe postarat?"

"Uhni mi z cesty," odpověděl Albus pevně. Ta ostudná situace zraňovala jeho pýchu a navíc byl naprosto neschopen aplikovat svoji obvyklou masku předstírané hlouposti; neboť Gellert ji zjevně prohlédl a nijak by mu nepomohla. Opřel se do brány plnou silou jako nějaký pouliční rváč - jenomže Gellert ho náhle pustil, uskočil do kouta s obratností, jakou Albus neočekával a brána se s prásknutím zase zavřela. Celá akce trvala sotva vteřinu a natolik Albuse vyvedla z míry, že zůstal stát jako opařený.

"Všechno je proti tobě," poznamenal Gellert se spokojeným pohledem na bránu, která ani v nejmenším nepovolila Albusovu násilí. "S radostí bych tě pozval do své slepé uličky - je malá, ale pohodlná. Možná by bylo na místě další objetí. Úrok z polibku, co říkáš? Člověk nikdy není úplně venku z dluhů."

"Nejsi tak mladý, ani tak starý, aby to omlouvalo tvé řeči," odvětil Albus, který nedokázal potlačit vrozenou teatrálnost, ani když si ve svém momentálním vězení připadal jako úplný hlupák.

"To bude tím, že nemám vůbec žádné vychování," pokrčil Gellert rameny. "Ale třeba bych se dal naučit. Vyzkoušej mě."

Vypadal nádherný a zdánlivě neškodný, jak tak postával schovaný v koutě brány, s rukama vstřícně nataženýma podél zábradlí. Albus znovu zvažoval přemístění a znovu je zamítl, přece jen Godrikův důl byla smíšená vesnice a otevřené praktikování magie se nepovažovalo za vhodné. Navíc to zavánělo zbabělostí a i když Albus už nechal Bradavice za sebou, nebelvírské hodnoty se do něj vypálily jako cejch.

"_Klap klap, klap klap_," řekl si tiše, spíš pro sebe než pro Gellerta, když překračoval práh a noha se mu smekla na sluncem rozpáleném kameni, ošlapaném za dlouhá staletí poutníky, mířícími do kostela.

"Oh, ano," vydechl Gellert, "věděl jsem, že budeš ten pravý." Bez zaváhání zajel rukama pod Albusův hábit, objal ho a přitáhl si jej co nejtěsněji k sobě. V té chvíli možná Albus mohl uniknout - i v objetí byli pořád štíhlejší, než středně vypasená ovce - ale lidský dotek mu byl příliš vzácný, než aby ho dokázal odmítnout. Dokonce i kdyby věděl, jak.

Jejich ústa se znovu setkala, opatrnější po tom prvním, vášnivém a nekonečně nešikovném doteku. Gellertovy rty přejely po Albusových s odzbrojující něžností, učily ho pomalému tempu, které zkazil až křivý úsměv, jemuž se Gellert nedokázal ubránit. Albus si matně uvědomil, že jeho chabé pokusy o vypěstování vousu nejspíš musí Gellerta lechtat na bradě a měl pocit, že to je jeho jediná výhoda. Vzhledem k horkému létu pod hábitem schovával jenom kalhoty a tenoučkou košili, takže Gellertovy horké dlaně cítil na lopatkách skoro stejně, jako by se dotýkaly holé kůže. Sevřelo se mu hrdlo. Jeho vlastní ruce nesměle, horečně mapovaly Gellertovo tělo, neschopné vyznat se v tvaru a objemu, až pak konečně našly vhodné místo v Gellertových vlasech. Byly hustší, než jeho vlastní, jemné pramínky a překvapivě pevné; jejich prstýnky se mu ovíjely kolem prstů jako nějaký neznámý druh denního ďáblova osidla. Vlhký obrys Gellertovy lebky se v jeho dlaních zdál nevýslovně křehký; odtáhl se, přerušil polibek tak něžně, jak jenom dokázal a přitiskl zčervenalou tvář do slaného oblouku pod Gellertovou čelistí. "Jak to někdo může vydržet?" zamumlal do jeho kůže. Bezmocně k ní tisknul rty, s frustrací, kterou jeho intelekt nedokázal vysvětlit a připadal si bezbranný a ochromený. Gellertův neklidný puls tepal pod jeho jazykem a Albusova vlastní krev se mu bez ostychu snažila vyrovnat, jako by to byla nejdůležitější věc na světě. Vymanil ruce z Gellertových vlasů, místo toho jej objal pod pažemi a položil mu hlavu na rameno. "Jak to někdo dokáže snést?"

"Jak ty dokážeš žít bez toho?" zasmál se Gellert. Rukama mnul jeho záda v uklidňujících kruzích, skoro otcovsky, což by Albus možná nenesl tak lehce, nebýt Gellertova zadýchaného hlasu. "Jak bych já měl existovat bez tebe? Mohu říct rovnou, že bych to nerad zkoušel a to jsem tě sotva našel. Dokonce ani neznám tvé jméno. Kdo by něco takového čekal."

Pod jeho tichými slovy zněla euforie, která nemusela být upřímná a Albus byl skoro šťastný, že Gellertova mysl je mu uzavřená, že nedokáže říct, jestli mu lhal. Chytil mezi zuby měkký lalůček ucha, zašeptal své jméno a vyčerpaný vnitřním bojem se sesunul na Gellertovo rameno. Takové pocity ještě nepoznal a proto byl nakloněný jeho slovům uvěřit.

"Albusi. To už jsi unavený?" zaškemral Gellert. Jednou rukou pořád podpíral Albusovu váhu, druhou vymanil z jeho hábitu, aby jej objal kolem krku a pohladil ho po vlasech. "Pojď, vyměníme si místa, jsi na mě moc těžký."

"Musím jít." Albus si náhle uvědomil, kde jsou. Pokusil se narovnat se, vytrhnout své neochotné tělo z objetí a Gellertovy prsty v jeho vlasech se sevřely.

"Zůstaň se mnou," řekl. Otočil je na místě - Albus se obrnil před nepohodlným společným přemístěním - ale Gellert jenom prohodit jejich pozice, jak navrhoval. Zahnal Albuse do kouta brány, který se neukázal ani zdaleka tak pohodlný, jak se Gellert tvářil. Dřevo Albuse ošklivě rýplo do zad, když se k němu Gellert přitiskl.

"Kdokoliv se tady může objevit," Albus se pokusil ho odstrčit. "Svoji hru sis užil, teď mě nechej projít."

"Nemluv tak," řekl Gellert s nezvyklou vážností v tváři. Bez úsměvu pevně vzal Albusova zápěstí do rukou. "Ano, sám jsem říkal, že je to hra, ale teď vím, že jsem se mýlil. Vidíš - můžeš mě převychovat. Neříkal jsem to?"

"Jsi blázen," vydechl Albus. Nedokázal se mu vytrhnout, Gellert disponoval udivující silou.

"Jestli chceš." Když se Gellert se zamyšleným výrazem natáhl pro další polibek, jejich sevřené pěsti oběma bolestivě přitlačily do břicha. Albus ucítil na stehně pomalý pohyb cizího penisu a i když okamžitě zrudnul, neodolal - musel se prohnout jako nějaké zvíře. Nezanedbatelný výškový rozdíl se okamžitě projevil tím, že si málem rozdrtil varlata o Gellertovu kyčel. Jeho zděšené vyjeknutí vyvolalo na Gellertově tváři nový úsměv. "Albusi. Moje nešťastná vadnoucí fialko. Smím ti pomoct? _Incarcerous_."

_Bez hůlky_, pomyslel si Albus napůl obdivně, napůl s hrůzou, když jej kouzlo zasáhlo promptně a s omračující přesností. Neobjevily se žádné provazy, místo nich se k Albusovu zděšení začaly natahovat jeho vlastní, fialkami propletené vlasy, které se nadšeně ovinuly kolem jeho těla a připoutaly jej k dřevěné ohradě za zády. Fialky rostly šílenou rychlostí, jejich drobné, křehké stonky sílily a prodlužovaly se a znovu začaly vonět, s dusivou intenzitou, zatímco zaplétaly víc a víc jeho vlasů v dlouhé, narudlé provazy, které otevřely jeho hábit a nejdřív paže, a potom i lýtka a stehna mu těsně připoutaly k bráně. Za fialovými květy následovaly drobné, srdcovité lístky, které ho pod košilí šimraly a snažily se mu rozepnout knoflíky. A když se bránil, jeho vlastní síla se obrátila proti němu - vlasy mu tahem zaklonily hlavu tak, že skončil s krkem bolestivě napnutým a dřevem zarytým do zad. Neměl čas sáhnout po své hůlce, ani sebemenší naději, že by se mu bez ní podařilo kouzlo podobných měřítek.

Na Gellerta už neviděl; před očima měl jenom modrou oblohu. Krk se mu přerývaně stáhnul. "Přece nemůžeš -"

"Myslím, že jsem právě předvedl, že mohu. Takže možná máš na mysli, že bych neměl? Ale mě přece vaše ministerstvo nesleduje." Zněl sladce upřímně a Albus se právě chystal protestovat, když mu ústa ucpal kus látky. "Kapesník. Tetička trvá na tom, abych jeden stále nosil u sebe a má naprostou pravdu. Neboj se, je úplně čistý. Ššš."

Zpanikařil, prudce se nadechl, začal se dusit prachem z látky a jeho vlasy se napnuly tak, že ho zabolela kůže na hlavě. Zatímco se znovu a znovu snažil potlačit nevolnost polykáním, ucítil na poskakujícím ohryzku Gellertov prsty a čekal na stisk, který nepřišel. "Přemýšlíš o tom, že bych tě mohl uškrtit?" zeptal se Gellert málem zasněně. "To bych mohl. Je to nádherný pocit, přísahám. Když přestáváš dýchat, všechny smysly se ti zostří a uděláš se tak, že se ti týden bude točit hlava. Strašně rád bych ti to předvedl, protože je mi jasné, že neuvěříš bez důkazu. Ale nechci tě vyděsit, ne hned na začátku. Řekl jsem ti, že se nemáš čeho bát a moje slovo platí."

Pohladil Albuse po hrudníku, jeho dlaň se zastavila nad bušícím srdcem. "Myslím, že nám patří tolik času, kolik si budeme přát." Albus ucítil nehty, zakousnuté do masa. "Doufám. Četl jsi o _felicific calculus_? Je to způsob, jak vypočítat správnost akce porovnáním míry bolesti a potěšení, které způsobí. Mudlovská koncepce a beznadějně pomýlená, ale zjistil jsem, že se k ní musím stále vracet. V kombinaci s věštěním z čísel se zdá tak slibná. Líbí se ti, když se tě dotýkám tady?" Konečky jeho prstů byly na Albusových bradavkách lehké jako chmýří a Albus zjistil, že se mu to _velice_ líbí, dokonce i když mu po tvářích stékají horké slzy a málem nemůže dýchat. Na Gellertův tichý příkaz po vlhké tváři sklouzly dva prameny vlasů, ovinuly se kolem Albusových bradavek a on záhy zjistil, že s každým bezmocným pohybem hlavy utahuje jejich miniaturní smyčky.

Gellert si s nateklými bradavkami pohrával. "Nic se jim nestane, neměj obavy. Tedy tvým vlasům, samozřejmě, o těch bradavkách si nejsem tak jistý. Začínaly krásně meruňkové a teď jsou celé fialové. Možná když se vůbec, ale vůbec nebudeš hýbat, ještě je zachráníme. Přiznávám, že jsem k nim za tu krátkou chvilku přilnul, nerad bych o ně přišel."

Albus se přes kapesník pokusil zařvat, ale čím prudčeji dýchal, tím víc rostla bolest. Přes tlumený hukot vlastní krve v uších slyšel, jak si Gellert pro sebe spokojeně mumlá, zatímco klesá na kolena. Zatahal za Albusovy kalhoty, které se na zadku nepříjemně shrnuly, zachycené ve změti popínavých rostlin a zmačkaného hábitu. Na břiše ucítil Gellertův horký, rychlý dech a kousavé polibky, prokládané smíchem pokaždé, když se Gellertovi připletla do úst fialka. Vzápětí sametové květy kývly hlavičkami a odplazily se k Albusově erekci, kterou ovinuly kolem kořene a zvedly ji ze záhybů spodního prádla na světlo. Samozřejmě se ozval odpovídající bolestivý tah na hlavě, ale Albusovo instinktivní zděšení se s ponižující rychlostí změnilo v nadšení, když Gellert řekl: "Děkuji, to se právě hodí," a vtáhnul jeho penis do úst.

Ta rozkoš byla nepředstavitelná a nečekaná a přinutila Albuse, aby škubal za svá pouta a bezmocně sténal. Ze zacpaných úst mu vycházely ošklivé, kloktavé zvuky, zatímco bojoval s květinovými provazy a snažil se přirážet do Gellertových úst. Gellert ho nemilosrdně pokoušel a trápil - jednou ho vtáhl tak obscénně hluboko, že se jeho špičatý noc ocitl zabodnutý v Albusově břiše, podruhé ho zas nechal vyklouznout úplně ven, znovu a znovu to opakoval, za doprovodu mlaskání, spokojeného pochichtávání a Albusových přiškrcených proseb o víc.

Každý Albusův pohyb byl potrestaný dalším a dalším utažením pout, až nakonec zůstal úplně bezmocný, s nohama bolestivě roztaženýma. Oklepal se, když lístky dospěly až mezi jeho půlky a dál, obtočily se kolem varlat a pošimraly svraštělý otvor. Mezi výhonky se protáhla ruka, odhrnula je stranou a do nepříliš vstřícného těla vnikl Gellertův nasliněný prst. Pak se mu za šourek přitisknul palec, Gellertova ústa znovu objala jeho penis a Albus na nepatrném prostoru, který mu pouta vymezovala, bezmocně škubal boky mezi horkými, sajícími ústy a přirážejícím prstem. Vyvrcholení se zdálo nemožné, dokud jeho penis bude spoutaný. Před očima se mu objevily černé skvrny z nedostatku kyslíku a rozpily se jako inkoust na letní obloze, tolik podobné Gellertovým očím. Stisknul víčka.

Jeho tělo, končetiny i plíce byly v agónii. Albus si matně (a s vděčností) uvědomil, že za okamžik nevyhnutelně omdlí. Ale Gellert měl patrně jiné plány, neboť škubnul za stonky, svazující jeho penis a Albuse smetlo divoké vyvrcholení. Zaplavoval Gellerta horkým, pulsujícím proudem, zatímco jeho páteř se propnula tak, že jen čekal, kdy se zlomí.

Hlava mu tepala bolestí, ale přesto slyšel, jak si Gellert odplivnul - ten zvuk byl tak všední, že ho málem uklidnil. Zatínal svaly kolem Gellertova prstu, dokud ten náhle nezmizel, ve stejné chvíli, kdy Gellert prudce vstal a vytrhl roubík z Albusových úst. Vděčně se nadechl, zhluboka, jeho hrudník se pod Gellertovou horkou, zpocenou dlaní prudce zdvíhal a klesal, zatímco Gellert se o něj opřel plnou váhou a rychle masturboval; Albusovy našpicované uši jasně vnímaly obhroublé, přidušené zvuky, důvěrně známé každému studentovi internátní školy - a přesto najednou překvapivě příjemné. Gellertovo vlastní vyvrcholení se dostavilo rychle a skoro se by zdálo, že z povinnosti - nebýt jeho tichého, zadýchaného smíchu. "No vida, a ohlášky jsou venku," zabublal vesele. "Prosím za prominutí, Albusi, ale jak se zdá, potřísnil jsem tvoji elegantní obuv."

Albus měl příliš vyschlá ústa, než aby mohl odpovědět. Vlahý větřík ho dráždil na odhalené kůži. Slyšel zašustění látky - Gellert se upravoval. Právě, když k nim z dálky doznělo odbíjení hodin na věži a Bernardovo kokrhání, poplácal Albuse na rozloučenou po srdci. "Ani ne čtvrt hodiny a svět se obrátí vzhůru nohama. Tak se čaruje s časem," řekl. Zatahal za prameny vlasů, napjaté jako tětiva luku a stále ještě poutající Albusovy bradavky. "Podřídí se tvojí vůli, pokud jsi tím, kým myslím. Koneckonců, patří tobě. A možná se ti jednou podřídím i já."

Otočil se k Albusovi zády, protáhl se kolem něj, aby otevřel bránu, opustil hřbitov a brána se za ním zavřela. "Nechoď," hekl Albus. Ta prosba byla zrovna tak ponižující, jako jeho současná pozice. Gellert z něj vysál všechno, co v něm kdy bylo, nechal ho s otevřenou ránou, převráceného naruby - a ještě svázaného, aby nemohl utéct.

"Musím." Gellertovy kroky se tiše vzdalovaly po cestičce. "Teta čeká, že se ukážu u ranního čaje a ty spěcháš za sourozenci, jak jsi říkal."

"Ale -" vydechl Albus, krk pořád ještě stažený nevolností.

"Dokážeš se udělat neviditelným, Albusi?" zavolal Gellert z dálky, ale ne tak daleko, aby Albus neslyšel jeho smích. "Nikdo se nic nedozví, nejsem tak nezodpovědný, jak si myslíš. Schoval jsem nás kouzlem dřív, než sis mě vůbec všiml; nikdo tě neuvidí a nikdo ti nepomůže. Jestli si s tímhle poradíš, budu vědět, že stačíš na to, abys byl mým společníkem. Možná bys mě mohl později provést po okolí, městečko mi připadá nesmírně zajímavé."

O chvilku později jeho smích ztichnul, zmizela i vůně šílených fialek a Albus zůstal sám - vyčerpaný, ale neobyčejně naživu. Cítil, jak se hluboko uvnitř uvolnilo něco divokého a dlouho potlačovaného a rozpínalo se to a větvilo jako stonky fialek, poutající jeho tělo. I když ho Gellert opustil sotva před minutou, Albus už se nemohl dočkat, až ho zase uvidí. Sotva si to pomyslel, cítil, že ho přestává bolet hlava a pak s úsměvem zavolal na přátele své matky, kteří se slétli na jeho ramena, aby ho zobáčky osvobodili z fialkových pout.

**KONEC**

* * *

><p>*) <strong>PP:<strong> Název cituje z Shakespearova Hamleta (jednání I. scéna 3.) Překlad již tradičně S.L. :)

LAERTES:

For Hamlet, and the trifling of his favours, ... ... Pokud se týká Hamleta a jeho pošetilých zájmů,

Hold it a fashion, and a toy in blood; ... ... ... ... Ber je za přechodný stav a rozmar v krvi;

A violet in the youth of primy nature, ... ... ... ... Za vůni fialek, když je jaro na vrcholku květu -

Forward, not permanent, sweet, not lasting; ... Smělou, však nestálou, sladkou, leč málo vytrvalou;

The perfume and suppliance of a minute; ... ... . Opojnou vůni okamžiku, chvilkové rozptýlení;

No more. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nic víc.


End file.
